MC PE Torrent Story
I'm a real Minecraft fan, but I'm not buying them, I enjoy cracking them as always. One day, there was finally a Minecraft Pocket Edition torrent! I tried checking the comments, no comments but I will still crack it. After a few hours, it was done. I tried playing it, but something is odd. The Mojang screen popup was too long until a few minutes. Then I clicked the play button, normal as always, you need to start a new world. I named the world Awesome. I clicked the "advanced" button, but there was a seed already named "Gore" Things were starting to get really creepy. I pressed the button "Create World", It took some minutes to load the terrain. When it finally load, the dirt was instead a red wool, I was getting creeped out. The walking sound was gone, I tried walking, no sound. There was no mobs around. It was really quiet. I tried cutting the tree with my hand, the hand was in slow mo, I was getting impatient because it was really really slow. I was getting scared by the fog. I tried going in the Options, tried to change the render distance, the fog won't go away. I tried exploring the world, I saw a house in the fog. I tried to walk there. I got into the house, there was no roof. So I thought this is a hacked torrent, but I still tried to explore till' my mom called me, so I quitted for a while then shutted down my laptop then head downstairs. After that, I tried turning on my laptop, clicked the MCPE torrent. Once I opened it, there was no Mojang screen popup, instead a red screen. The red screen took 7 minutes to go away, but there was something weirder, the screen (the Minecraft Pocket Edition screen with play button) had a yellow text saying my name. But I didn't mind it. I pressed the play button and go to the Awesome world. But when the terrain loaded, it was instead the Nether. I thought the Nether in this game was only a small room with raining items as said in Youtube.. But still, no mobs. I avoided the lava, walked through the Nether, then saw a castle with some red wood, which is Nether Brick. I explored through the castle then saw some mobs, but trapped in a cage or something. Even Pigs and some Sheeps were there! I tried breaking the blocks, but my hand was still in slow mo. I still explored through the castle, when I got onto the roof, I saw a person. Person same as the torrent owner. He chatted, I was getting creeped out. He said "I've been waiting for you." Then chatted my name. "This isn't a hacked torrent or whatsoever. This is real. But if I were you, I'll turn back now." I got a "You died" screen. I can't respawn, so instead I pressed the main menu screen, pressed play, my "Awesome" world was gone, I tried to make a world by typing "Gore" in Seed. But it wont show that world again. So instead, I deleted that torrent and try to find that torrent again, but instead, it showed "Sorry, that page doesn't exist!" That time, was the creepiest time of my life.